Guild Raid
Event Outline Text on this page is copied verbatim, or near so, from Unison League's in-game notice, and as such is direct intellectual property of Ateam. All members of a Guild work together to crush formidable boss monsters. BP (Battle Points) are earned for battling in Guild Raids and rewards are awarded based on the amount of BP gained as a Guild. There will be a new SSR monster awarded to all participating members of a Raid when a fixed amount of BP has been obtained, and the materials required to Reforge it to UR can be obtained at higher BP milestones. There are NO restrictions on joining or leaving Guilds during the Guild Raid event period BP and rewards can be obtained by participating in Guild Raids, and if a new player joins a Guild, they will be able to collect the rewards for their new Guild after participating in a Guild Raid. Event Details Guild Raids are divided into the following 3 difficulty levels: * Child's Play (Easy) * Challenging (Medium) * Extreme (Hard) Guild Raids last for 15 minutes and can be performed once a day between the period of 12:00 a.m. - 11:30 p.m. Unison Time. Only 1 Guild Raid can be performed per day regardless of difficulty level. To participate in Guild Raids, tap on the Guild Raid portal in the Guild lobby Guild Raid Portal Guild Raids can only be started by Guild leaders and sub leaders. Guild Raids can be started instantly or scheduled to start at a later time that day. Scheduled Guild Raid times can be cancelled or edited by Guild leaders and sub leaders. Guild Raid Rules * Up to 10 Guild members (5 attacking members and 5 sub members) can participate in a Guild Raid. * Once started, there is a 1-minute waiting period before the Guild Raid begins. The Raid will continue for 15 minutes or until the Raid boss is defeated. * Regular Quest battle rules apply to Guild Raids. ** When there are 6 or more members present in the Guild Raid, switching players will be possible. The rules for switching players are the same as in Guild Battles. * If a player is KO'd during a Raid, there will be a 2-minute wait before they are resurrected with 100% of their HP. * If the Raid boss's HP has not been reduced to 0 during the 15-minute battle period, the same boss will appear the next day with the damage inflicted to it carried over. ** If the Raid boss's HP is reduced to 0, the same boss can be faced again the next day with its HP at 100%. * If the Raid boss's HP is reduced to 0, victory rewards can be obtained from the battle result screen. ** The rewards will be chosen from 1 of 5 cards. * Each time a Raid boss's HP is reduced by 20% or when it reaches 0, bonus BP will be awarded. Bonus BP Caution Notes * Guild Raids cannot be performed after 11:30 p.m. Unison Time each day. * Guild Raids can be scheduled or started instantly while a Guild Battle is in progress. * Gear, Ability or Class changes after a Guild Raid has begun will not be reflected in that Guild Raid. * If you participate in a Guild Raid and then change Guilds and participate in another Guild Raid on the same day, you will not be able to claim the BP rewards and victory rewards for the second Raid. List of Guild Raid Events Category:Guild Raid